Exodus
by magyarapointe
Summary: Not really a HP story and only loosely Snape-related. This is a dorm story, created for and involving my sisters Ming, Neph, Ivy, Flo, Tvigi and Tweaty. This is about how we got turned out of our dorm. This story should be blamed on our dorm drinks...
1. A strange morning

None of these characters, except Mag and Faëril are mine. Dumbledore, snape and the Acromantulas belong to JKR. The other Snape Sisters belong to themselves (Isuppose…). 

************************************************************

It was a usual day in the dorm. The sun shone brightly outside and played upon the four-posters'curtains. Half the bed were already empty. Mag and Neph had gone for a morning jog by the quidditch pit, Ivy was working on her herbology testin the library, Ming was happily splashing around in the prefects bathroom. After ten minutes she left the bathroom and started sorting her books for the day.

Mag and Neph were just coming back from their jog.

« Hi, girls ! » said Ming.

« Hi, Ming », answered Mag, « what's up ? »

« Boring day, as usual. History of Magic with the Gryffindors, then divination and herbology. Nothing to write home about… »

The girls sighed. The next potions class was three days away, and even though they all had accumulated enough detentions for the next century, these three days still seemed very long.

Neph rummaged through Ming's books.

« I can understand you… « Witches covens in mid-18th century America », « Useful herbs for everyday use »… hey ! What's that ? »

Neph held out Ming's battered copy of « Unseen Future ». The book had obviously seen better days. As proof of that, the cover fell, revealing « Newest wretling techniques, 3rd Edition ».

Neph growled : « Mingy… »

« Now, I can explain that » pleaded Ming.

« I'm sure you can ! » said Neph menacingly, befre throwing herself on Ming.

Soon a full bown match was going on in the dorm. Both girls were trying to plunge the otherinto the remaining jets of lime-jello, left over after the previous week's party. Mag was alternatively cheering both combattants and periodically pulling or pushing one, as her whim and the proximity of jello dictated. Soon Neph and Ming turned upon her, putting aside their differences in an effort against their common enemy.

Things had been going on for some time when Ivy came back from the library. She had just opened the door when a shot of jello tore her books and essay out of her hands.

« Stop it ! Stop it this instant ! » she yelled.

It took a few seconds for the three fighters to get the message. Frozen in the middle of the dorm, Neph trying to strangle Mag, who in turn, though held by the right leg by Ming, was trying to make both fall into a jello puddle, the girls slowly scanned the dorm. It was a pretty mess ! Green goo stained the curtains and drapes, the girls' beds were pushed against the walls, jello was softly dissolving in the bathtub and Faëril, Mag's pet dragon, was hovering over the scene looking at it appreciatevely.

« Do you actually think this is a way to spend the time before breakfast ? » Ivy was fuming. Her herbology essay was largely covered in green and her books were getting very damp indeed.

Ming started : « But it was Neph who… »

Neph countered : « But Ming's book… »

They looked at each other : « And then Mag … »

Ivy replied : « I'm not interested ! Have you forgotten we have herbology papers to turn in today ? Look at what you've done ! »

The three girls looked guiltily at Ivy's essay.

Mag said : « hm.. er.. we're sorry, Ivy… just wait a sec… _'Dessicate' _»

Neph and Ming, taking out thier wands, were putting the dorm to rights. Soon the beds were floating around and landing heavily in their normal place, much to the delight of Faëril who was very interested in his new flying companions. He shrieked approvingly.

A ruffling noise was heard from the bed nearest the bathroom. Flo emerged, draped in her Krazy Karl the Kamikaze Killer duvet. She mumbled :

« Mag, can't you just make it shut up ? That racket is horrible ! »

Tvigi put her head between the bed's curtains : « Yeah, some people want to sleep here ! He's been making awful noises for half an hour now. I'm sure I heard it yelled ! And it sounded like Ivy too ! »

Tweaty jumped out of the four-poster, dressed in her black and yellow nightie : « Some of us need rest ! Especially because of this herb… aaaah ! »

« What's wrong ? »

« It's nearly eight ! Why haven't you girls waken us up before ? We'll be late ! »

Neph, Ming and Mag looked at each other smugly : « it's not as if we hadn't tried… »

Tvigi, Flo and Tweaty weren't listening as they all tried to get ready. After some swapping of clothes and books, they finally managed to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

« OK, so down we go, sis » said Ivy.

The Sisters left the dorm for their morning breakfast in the Great Hall, after turning Faëril (whose fondness for snack house-elves was getting annoying) out the window.

The morning dragged on. By twelve Mag and Flo were coming back to the dorm, discussing their charms lesson. Things had gone modrately well. After 30 minutes concentrating on her shrinking charms, Mag's attention had wandered and she hadn't been able to size anything down for the remainder of the lesson.

« How do you explain we can do everything we want with our wands in the dorm and yet have to go through all these lessons and actually study ? » asked Mag.

« It's easy » answered Flo, « it's called lack of motivation. »

« What do you mean ? »

« When we're in the dorm, all our magic is focused on one goal : The Master »

« It's true the other lessons are sorely lacking in incentives » laughed Mag. « Newts eyes » she said as they reached the dorm's door.

Nothing happened.

« Newts eyes ! » said Flo again.

Still the door wouldn't move.

« Do you think Ming could have changed the password ? » asked Mag.

« Without telling us ? »

« Well, we left in a hurry this morning… let's go find her. »

Mag and Flo crossed the castle to the herbology greenhouses. Ming and Ivy were busy going through their papers before turning them in.

Flo called : « Hey, Ming, have you changed the password ? »

« Newt eyes ? No ! Why ? Should have I ? »

« Only we can't get in » replied Mag. »We've tried twice, and the door wouldn't open. We also tried to magic it open but to no effect. »

Ming and Ivy looked at each other. « We'd better ask the Master » proposed Ivy. « At the very least, he'll get us a bed tonight… »

All thoughts of herbology forgotten, the four girls made their way to the dungeons. Half way there they met Tweaty and Tvigi going the other way.

« We were looking for you » said Tvigi. « Do you know where the Master is ? »

« Have you tried the dungeons » asked Ivy. « That's usually the best place to find him . »

« As a matter of fact we did » answered Tweaty. « But we couldn't get in »

« The Master wouldn't let you in ? » wondered Mag. « What have we done this time ? This is more serious than detention . »

« No, you don't get it » said Tvigi « we couldn't find our way in. First we tried the inner staircase, but when we reached the dorm… »

« Yes, we know » said Flo. « What did you want with the Master anyway ? »

Tweaty and Tvigi, looking embarrassed, muttered something about a « special tutorage ».

« Anyway » said Tweaty, still blushing, « we decided we'd go through the outer door… but we couldn't find the potions classroom… »

« « Couldn't find it ?! » said Ming. « Are you sure you haven't had too much of Airin's tequila ? »

Neph arrived from the quidditch pit. « What's up ? »

The Sisters informed her of the troubles they had been facing with the dorm and the dungeons. She laughed : « Really, Sis, not finding the way to the Master's ! this is old age settling in ! You'll soon be competing with Dumbledore. Look, I'll give you a hint : this is the dungeon. The dorm is in the dungeon and…uh oh ! »

The Sisters followed Neph pointed finger. Faëril was gliding happily over the forest.

The dungeons had gone !

The sisters looked, wide-eyed, at the forest stretching where, only monutes before, the dungeons stood.

« This won't do » said Ivy. 'I k,ow this is Hogwarts but disappearing dungoens, that's pushing things a bit too far ! »

« Especially when it's OUR dungeon » added Tvigi.

Neph and Mag had gone pale : « What about tonight's detention ? »

« What about the Master » answered Ming.

The Sisters froze, trying to imagine a world without Snape 

Ivy first broke the silence : « I suggest we go and see Dumbledore. He wouldn't let one of his staff members go missing, would he ? »

The sisters started running towards the castle Halfway there a Hufflepuff third year collided with Flo.

« Hey ! Watch where you're going » she cried. 

But the Hufflepuff student carried on walking as if nothing had happened.

« Uh ! this is weird »said Flo.

« Maybe it's just the Hufflepuff » risked Tweaty.

« I'm afraid not » said Ivy glumly. She was standing in front of a group of Gryffindors, making faces at them, but the students kept talking. »Let's not waste anymore time there. Go straight to Dumbledore ! »

But when the sisters reached the castle, they couldn't get in. Evrytime one of them tried the front door, she just hit a firm yet invisible wall and rebounded gently.

« I don't like that », said Neph. « I've got work to do this afternoon, there was some jello left in the dorm and my newest cloak was in my trunk. This joke isn't funny anymore ! »

« OK, let's recapitulate » said Ivy. « We were n the dorm this morning, and everything was fine. Then we left and the morning was normal too. And now the dungeon's gone, we can't get into the castle and nobody seems to see us. »

« Do you think the Master's gone too ? » said Mag. »Because as far as we know, he was in the dungeon… »

« No ! » said Tweaty.

« The master can't be gone ! » cried Tvigi.

« What are we going to do without him ? » asked Ming and Neph.

Mag just sat prostated by the castle's gates, muttering : « Master's gone… Master's gone… »

« Keep calm », said Ivy, « if the Master is in the same predicament as ours, maybe he'll find a way out of it . »

« And if not… well, we won't have to wait the end of classes to see him » smiled tentatively Neph.

« I vote we tried to find him. Starting with this new part of forest seems the logical first step » instructed Ivy.


	2. In the forest

Gathering their courage, the sisters went back to the site of their former dorm. A thick forest stood there and continued into the Forbidden Forest.

« Are we sure we must try this, Ivy ? » asked Neph.

« I don't know » she replied. »But since the dungeons used to be there, maybe we'll find some clue as to what happened. And I can't think of a better way at this time. »

The sisters walked into the dark forest. The sun barely shone through the trees, no birds were heard and when they looked behind them, none could say where the path they had come from was.

The sisters kept walking on. Some times later they reached a clearing by a river.

« What a nice place » said Mag « maybe we could have a break there. Look ! it's clear, cool, the grass is thick. » She stretched herself by the river bank.

« Slurp » went the grass.

« Slurp ? » said Neph . « Since when does grass make a slurping sound when you lie upon it ? »

She took a step toward Mag . The grass stuck to her shoes and stretched itself along.

The Sisters started screaming : the nice clearing had taken a goo-ey texture and several of them weer already sinking into the green substance. Mag was desperately trying to crawl across the river and reach the forest's edge. Tweaty, who was ona surer footing, was pulling Tvgi and Flo. Ming and Neph were trying to swim across the marsh. Faëril had grabbed Ivy by herleft shoulder and was flapping its wings in an effort to free her from the pit digging itself under her.

Finally, all the girls raeched the forest. Most had green goo sticking to their hair or clothes. Behind them, the clearing was once again peaceful and charming.

They looked at each other.

« Well, we can't really go back now » said Ming.

« No, thank you, I've had enough jello today » said Neph.

The sisters walked all day long. They trekked along the forest, among spiky bushes. Insectes attacked them. Still there was no sign of the Master or of their former dorm. In fact, they hadn't met a single living creature since the morning. As night feel, Tvigi flung herself upon the ground.

« That's enough ! I can't take it anymore ! »

« Come on, another half-hour ! » said Ivy.

« Who knows ? Maybe we'll finaly get somewhere » said Ming.

« We should have gotten somewhere hours ago ! » cried Tvigi. « I won't get any further : the night's falling, I'm tired, we haven't eaten since breakfast ! I'm stopping here ! »

Ivy shrugged.

« After all, she's not all that wrong » remarked Mag.Walking by night won't do us any good. Anyway, where else could we sleep ? »

The other sisters contemplated the thought : the dorm was gone, nobodyseemed to see them anymore. They set out to organize the camp for the night. 

Ming and Neph took out their wands and started cutting through the tree's branches to make huts. Tweaty and Flo went looking for food. Ivy had started a large fire. Tvigi and Mag were using their wands to weave blankets for the night.

Soon after all settled around the fire. Tweaty and Flo had brought back 3 fishes and some berries, and a barrelful of springwater. The dinner was joyless. They were all thinking of their parties, of the detentions, of the night spent brewing mischief in the dorm. The food was soon gone.

« Why didn't you bring back some mushrooms ?' asked Tvigi. « These don't look so bad . »

« I'm not sure, Tvigi » said Mag, « you don't want to eat the wrong ones. »

« No, I think I remember those from herbology. Anyway, there's only one way to find out ». And Tvigi gulped down one of the big black mushrooms growing under the trees.

The sisters looked expectingly at Tvigi.

« Hm, not bad… tastes a bit of mint. Really you should try, you don't… oh ! Master ! Master ! We're here ! »

And Tvigi ran into the forest !

« Tvigi ! » cried Ivy, Neph and Ming.

« Stop ! » cried Tweaty.

« Come back ! » said Flo.

« The Master's not here, Tvigi ! Come back ! » called Mag.

But Tvigi was still running.

« Oh, Master, I'm so glad we found you ! Where had you gone ? We thought… AAAAAAHHH ! »

A sinister sound of clicking pincers was heard, getting closer, amidst Tvigi's screams. She emerged into the clearing, but the sisters had no sooner reached herthan six giant hairy spiders appeared behind the trees.

The sisters immediately drew their wands. A well placed _'Stupefy !' _sent one spider belly up an Faëril, spitting flames, roasted the smallest one. But the sisters were still confronted with four monsters. The smallest was easily two stories high. Magic was zapping around. When a spider was hit, its corrosive blood burned badly whichever unlucky sister stood too close.

Things looked grim. Ivy, Ming and Neph were pitted against the biggest spider, but Tweaty's hand was bady burned and Flo was cornered by two arachnids Mag and Tvigi were trying to attack from behind.

Suddenly, a war cry echoed through the forest. A small figure threw itself among the fray and started hitting the spiders with horrible screams. It wielded a saber in its right hand and held a submachine gun in the left.

Flo cried out : « It's Karl ! Oh my God, it's Krazy Karl ! »

A few seconds later, only bits were left of the giant spiders. The small figure somersaulted out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the schock to wear off.

« Now we know why it's called the Forbidden Forest » said Tweaty.

« Remind me not to spend my holidays here » added Neph.

« But what was Karl doing here ? » asked Flo.

« Let's see » said Ming, « first a swampy clearing, then hallucinogen mushrooms and the Krazy Karl the Kamikaze Killer… we must still be in the dorm. »

« The dorm ? » said Mag.

« Ming is right » said Ivy. « Something happened obviously but we're still on familiar ground »

« Then there msut be a door to the dungeon somewhere ! » said Tvigi.

« Let's keep walking then » said Mag « I'm not sleepy anymore, anyway »

The girls walked on. From times to time, they climbed tree, poked bushes and looked around for crates of tequila.

Mag was walking toward a tree she thought reminded her of her trunk when suddenly the floor gave way under her feet and she fell with a scream.

The sisters gathered around the hole.

« Mag ! Where are you ? » called Tweaty.

« Are you all right, Mag ? » asked Neph.

Mag's muffled voice was heard : « I'm ok. I fell …er… in your bathtub, Ming. At least it looks like it. I think you should all come down. »

« Are you sure ? » asked Ivy

« Well, it does look like our bathroom. And there's a door… just mind the floor, it's slippy. »

The sisters let themselves down the rabbit hole. They found Mag rearranging her dress, and in a much more cheefull mood.

« I don't know where we are, if we've finally found our way back, but I like this much better than the spiders . » she said.

« Should we try the door ? » said Ivy.

« Be my guest » said Ming. « After all, we've got nothing to lose ! »

Ming grabbed the door knob. She turned it. The sisters all held their breath…

The door opened on their dorm, their very own dorm. Ming's book were in a pile, Flo's duvet was halfway down the bed, jello was oozing from the walls.

The girls marveled at their newly found home. Everything was in its place, a fire was burning in the chimney.

« Home sweet home ! » said Neph.

« But if we're back… then maybe… the Master ! » creid Tvigi.

All flung themselves upon the secret door,… down the staircase…

Snape was here ! Three cauldrons were bubbling, he was weighing two measures of pickled frog guts. He slowly turned to face the sisters.

« Ah, Ladies. I see you are alte. As usual »

They all started talking at once :

« Master, if you knew… »

« The Hufflepuff… »

« And then… »

« We almost got stuck… »

« And karl cut the spiders to pieces… »

« And Mag fell… »

« And… » « And… »

« Ladies, Ladies. I am used to more restraint coming from you, at least under… usual circonstances. I am surprised to see you so upset by such a prank. A stupid prank shoudl I add, for which Mrs weasleys will have to answer. I am afraid these two gentlemen will spend much of their future time with me. »

« Er, Master » smiled Neph « don't you have already detention tonight ?… with us… »


End file.
